Je t'aime
After Chris learns of the many couples, he declares today romance movie day. After three romance challenges, one team wins once again, and someone is voted off for a mysterious reason. Plot Frank was sad that Joe had been eliminated. Marshall developed a crush on Princessa. Frank, James, Roman, and Marshall discussed their crushes on girls on the island. Chris McLean said that due to the many crushes on the island, that the next challenge would be a romance movie. LeShawna was upset that, as the only girl on the Screaming Directors, she'd have to do all the challenges. In the first part of the challenge, the two couples had to kiss. James and LeShawna kissed quickly, as neither was really willing, but Princessa and Nalyd kissed each other sweetly, so the Killer Actors scored one point, then, James revealed his secret crush on Rachel. In the next round, the boy in the couple had to do a romantic proposal to the girl. Tye's proposal to Victoria was dull and unromantic, while Roman and LeShawna's scene was more romantic. Thus, the Screaming Directors got one point. Chris explained that in every good romance movie, the couple fights, so instead of the boy vs. the girl, the next two couples would wrestle each other. The third round of the challenge had LeShawna and James face off against Rachel and Ethan. Ethan and LeShawna got out quickly, and Chris had to stop the fight between Rachel and James for shoe throwing. After going over more rules, the fight resumed, and Rachel won, giving the Killer Actors their third win in a row. The Screaming Directors voted, and Marshall was eliminated. Ethan and Nalyd's Alliance gained two new members, Princessa and Bridgette. James and Roman formed a new alliance, and they caused Marshall's elimination. Victoria, Tye, and Rachel also formed a new alliance. Cast Trivia *This is the first episode to have Tye and Victoria go on a date. *This episode Ethan and Nalyd's Alliance gains two alliance members. *This episode marks the second time Nalyd and Princessa kiss. The first time being in Do You Think I'm Stupid? after the Killer Actors won the nature movie challenge. *Marshall stops liking Princessa after his team loses the wrestling challenge. *There was a conflict between a few of the Screaming Directors and Princessa during the episode. Princessa mocked Frank while she was cheering for Rachel. This upset Frank, Roman, and James. But after the challenge was over, Frank and Princessa apologized to each other, and Frank and Roman didn't think that Princessa was a mean person anymore. James claimed that she wasn't as a bad of a person as he thought that she was. *Roman and James form an alliance. Voting Quotes *(CONF) Princessa: I am seriously like... In love with Nalyd. I think... Well as much love as a sixteen year old girl can feel. *(CONF) Frank: We're going to bring home the gold today! *(CONF) Tye: This winning streak is awesome, and of course there's Victoria too. *Sighs happily* *'Nalyd:' *Sits in mess hall, eats breakfast* Princessa: *Sits next to Nalyd* Nalyd: Sup? Princessa: Nothing much. *Smiles* Nalyd: Cool. Princessa: I think Marshall likes me... He's always... Staring at me... Nalyd: Really... *Looks angry* Princessa: But I like you. *Hugs tight* Nalyd: *Smiles* *'Rachel:' *Looks at Chef's food* Excuse me, will this provide for a balanced meal? Because I want to make sure I'm getting something from all the main food groups. *'Chris:' Since love is in the air *In a bad French/Italian accent* We're doing a romantic movie! (CONF) Rachel: First it was Nalyd's narrator accent, and now Chris is doing the ridiculous French thing! *'James:' *To LeShawna* Not bad but I still love Rachel. *(CONF) Nalyd: (After kissing Princessa) *Face is covered in lipstick kiss marks* Winning rocks. *'Tye:' *Kneels on one knee* Victoria, will you marry me? Victoria: *Kneels down* Yes! *Kisses him* *(CONF) Rachel: After many years in the theater, I can tell he really wasn't trying too hard to sell the character he was portraying. *'Roman:' *Kneels down* LeShawna, I have always loved you. Will you be mine? *Takes our ring* LeShawna: Oh Roman... Yes I will! *Kisses him* *'LeShawna:' *Sits on Rachel* Rachel: Augh!! Get off of me!! LeShawna: Sista knows how to throw her weight around! *Picks up Ethan and throws him* *(CONF) Nalyd: I'm afraid of Rachel now... I really am... *(CONF) Bridgette: I thought boys can't hit girls, it's like breaking code. *'Princessa:' *whispers in Nalyd's ear* Je t'aime. Nalyd: *whispers* Er... I don't know what that is but you too... Princessa: *whispers again* It's french. It means I love you. *smiles* Nalyd: Oh, okay, then, you too. *smiles* *'Chris:' Actors win! Nalyd: EEEEE! I mean yay! *'Chris:' LeShawna! James and... Roman! *Tosses marshmallows to the three* Roman: Yes! James: *High fives them* Chris: Erik! Well done my brotha! *Gives him a marshmallow* Erik: *Eats it* Yummy marshmallow. Chris: Marshall and Frank, this is the final marshmallow... Frank. *Give Frank the marshmallow* Marshall, time to go. Marshall: But whhhhyyyy?